La Sombra de una Flor
by BloomyLee
Summary: Te apuesto un millar de monedas de oro a que, como todo ser humano, guardas un gran secreto bajo tu fachada. No me harás pasar por tonto, estoy seguro que lo tienes. Pero, ¿Hasta qué extremo? Te pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo de tu vida serías capaz de dar por alguien, con tal de ver a esa persona segura? No temas, yo te invito a saberlo, estoy dispuesto a contártelo. AU. Levi x Fem!Eren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Parejas: **Levi x Fem!Eren / Jean x Fem!Eren (leve)

**Advertencias:** No por el momento.

* * *

**La Sombra de una Flor**

**I**

_Te conozco, caminé contigo una vez, en un sueño. _

_Te conozco, esa mirada en tus ojos me es tan familiar, un destello. _

_Y sé que es cierto que las visiones raras a veces son lo que parecen. _

_Pero si te conozco, sé lo que vas a hacer. _

_Me amarás en seguida, de la forma en que lo hiciste._

_Lana del Rey -Once Upon a Dream._

Muy bien, aquí estoy.

Comenzaré con esto de todos modos. Todavía sigo preguntándome qué demonios hago aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo en contar esta clase de cosas. Es que la verdad, hablar poco o hablar demasiado no es lo mío, simplemente digo lo que digo cuando debe serlo. Y al parecer, es en esta clase de ocasiones cuando más se debe sacar provecho de ello.

Empecemos con lo básico, debo presentarme. No puedo ser tan mal educado de soltar cualquier disparate cuando no tienes idea de quién te está hablando, ¿no es así? Es algo obvio que necesitas saber de mí.

En ese caso, te lo diré. Pero te lo digo desde ya, yo no soy esa clase de personas que acostumbran a confiar en cualquiera a diestra y siniestra. En realidad, soy alguien con el prejuicio muy elevado. Para mí, las personas han de demostrar su lealtad hacia los otros por medio de acciones, no por palabras. Las palabras siempre se las lleva el viento, y es por ello que prefiero mantenerme al margen de la gente; ya que… de cumplidores a veces tienen muy poco. No me agrada en lo absoluto que sepan de mí, jamás me ha gustado, sobre todo si se trata de alguien que apenas conozco.

Pero descuida, te daré un poco de esperanzas. Digamos que, por ser tú, sólo y exclusivamente tú, y al tener un respectivo interés en querer leer esta historia –por algo continúas leyendo estas líneas–, voy a confiar en ti y te invitaré a ser el más grande espectador, gran conocedor omnipresente de esta historia, para que tengas la seguridad de tener el privilegio de estar en primera fila.

Mi nombre es Levi. Así tal cual. Y no necesitas saber nada más de mí –no por el momento, al menos, si te lo digo ahora le quitaría la gracia del misterio–. ¿Creías que tenía tantas ganas de rellenar esta historia con pensamientos tontos e inverosímiles? Te lo había dicho, lo innecesario, no es lo mío. Vayamos al grano de una vez.

Te preguntarás… ¿Qué será lo que este tan insólito personaje te irá a contar esta vez? ¿Una historia de amor? ¿Locura? ¿Desenfreno? ¿Su vida? Tal vez todo, tal vez nada. Depende de cómo decidas considerarlo.

De todas maneras, me tomaré el tiempo de preguntar ¿Estarás dispuesto a saber de ello? ¿Tienes algún interés en esta historia? Te advierto que no es la gran cosa, son sólo fragmentos de memoria que en este mismo instante me llegaron a la cabeza, me taladraron como torbellino y ahora yo simplemente tengo ganas de tirar esta historia a los cuatro vientos. Mi vida, de todas maneras, no es tan genial como lo pintan los libros. Soy solo un ser humano, común y corriente, quien decidió elegir este tan complejo camino.

¿A cuál? Te preguntarás. Eso ya pronto lo vas a averiguar.

Era día lunes, 14 de Julio. La mañana era fría y me helaba hasta los huesos. Iba de camino a pasar mi primer día de trabajo después de haberme cambiado de otro anterior, y mi maldito abrigo no me cubría lo suficiente como para detener la helada del mal que me volvería un glaciar andante en poco tiempo.

Al final había terminado trabajando de conserje en su agencia. Un trabajo de bastante bajo perfil para mi gusto, lo cual no era malo. Me permitía vigilarla sin mayores complicaciones y sin que _ella_ se diera cuenta, siempre, como una sombra, durante todo el día –o hasta donde podía, al menos–. Cosa que me era bastante cómodo y yo lograba pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

¿Qué?

¿De qué te ríes? ¿Tienes algún problema con lo que dije?

¿Crees que es tan gracioso limpiarle la mierda a cada animal que se pasea por los inodoros? Pues déjame decirte que hasta un cerdo es más limpio que cualquier renacuajo que se pasa por los pobres baños y no es ni capaz de tirar la condenada cadena. No hay trabajo más honrado y honorable que limpiar la asquerosa basura del resto. Además que pagaban bien, y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba, ¿no?

En fin, por cuestiones de horario, tuve que adaptarme al suyo rápidamente. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Yo solía tener otro empleo, uno un poco más a las afueras de la ciudad y algo más lejos del de _ella_. Las cosas funcionaban bien. Yo siempre había sido cauteloso con el tema de saber que mientras yo no la _vigilaba_, _ella_ estaría _a salvo_ trabajando en su agencia mientras tanto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera enterarme, hacía poco había surgido el percance de que a _ella_ le habían ofrecido otro trabajo con otra compañía, por lo que en poco tiempo se trasladó. Cosa que me fue un tremendo calvario el tener que hacer todo a la velocidad de la luz para buscar otro empleo. Suerte la mía cuando vi un cartel de puesto disponible como conserje en su agencia actual. Era como si una puerta celestial se hubiese abierto en mi camino. No lo dudé dos veces y rápidamente me puse en marcha, todo con tal de poder protegerla a _ella_.

De acuerdo; ella, ella, ella. ¿Quién demonios es _ella_? Te preguntarás.

Ella tiene un nombre, el más insólito pero también el más hermoso que pude haber oído en toda mi vida.

Eren.

Es simple, ¿no lo crees? Es bastante corto, sencillo, de apenas dos sílabas y fácil de recordar. Tiene un no-sé-qué que hace que se vuelva maravilloso al solo hecho de pronunciarlo, casi como si enunciaras un conjuro mágico y esplendoroso para invocar a la misma Venus frente a tus ojos.

Eren era una mujer hermosa, tal y como su nombre lo dictaba. De tan sólo pensar en ella, un cosquilleo inmenso se producía en mi cuerpo. No sabía si podría derretirme de tan siquiera imaginar sus ojos de agua que se calaban hondo en mis pensamientos, los cuales eran capaces de brillar como un río a la luz del sol, o quizá su larga y sedosa cabellera castaña que serpenteaba con el viento, a la altura de sus curvas caderas. Era por ello que aquellos atributos físicos debía de aprovecharlos al máximo… para mi desgracia. Y es que ella se dedicaba al mundo del modelaje, por lo que su tan atareada vida no le permitía darse el tiempo de cuidar de sí misma, y para colmo, estaba día a día expuesta a que todo el mundo la conociera, de pies a cabeza.

Y era por esa justa razón que yo entraba en juego en su vida.

Aquella muchacha, acostumbraba a salir todos los días, muy temprano en la mañana. Normalmente a eso de las 7:30 AM. Otras veces, cuando se le hacía tarde, salía corriendo a toda prisa cual ratón escapando de un gato a eso de las 7:50 de la mañana. Ahora que trabajábamos juntos, paralelamente hablando, tenía la oportunidad de seguirla cada vez que podía, estar al pendiente de sus movimientos y también…

Espera un momento…

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que has estado pensando que soy un acosador? ¿En serio crees eso? Bueno, no te mentiré. Tal vez sí lo soy. Pero en ese caso, te pediré que me digas tú entonces qué es lo que te pasa cuando miras –y observas detenidamente– a la persona que te gusta.

¿Qué es lo que ves en ella? ¿Su forma de caminar? ¿Sus facciones? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Oyes su voz? ¿O te atreves a ver algo mucho más estúpido y superficial todavía? ¿Qué tal su Facebook? Seguro te la pasarías horas y horas gastando tu vida viendo sus miserables fotos en lugar de ir al baño. Quizá revisas sus ridículos estados y tú creerás que todos son indirectas para ti. Y si no lo haces, bueno, quizás no eres tan idiota como pensé.

Pero en realidad, tu pensamiento ahora mismo preferiría tomarlo con indiferencia. Además, para que lo sepas, si realmente me importara, no seguiría hablándote de esto y esta historia no tendría sentido alguno. Así que, despreocúpate, como ahora yo también lo hago. De todas formas, todos, absolutamente todos, tenemos nuestros lados _ocultos_ en cierta medida –y que tarde o temprano nos atreveríamos a sacarlos a la luz, o tal vez nunca–, sin excepciones. Y es por eso que no debemos de cuestionar demasiado las acciones de otros… pues nunca sabes si eso te podría pasar a ti alguna vez.

Aunque, seamos sinceros… para estos extremos, supongo que rara vez. Porque la verdad, yo no voy a negar que esto que tenía por ella era una extraña obsesión excesiva-compulsiva. Sin embargo, motivos también hubo; aunque quizá… probablemente pudiesen ser no tan justificables como podrían haber sido.

Y para entenderlo, deberemos de viajar más atrás en el tiempo. Curioso es que, para tu fortuna, justo ahora acabo de recordarlo.

"_¿Y qué pasó con ese día lunes del que hablaste en el comienzo?"_

Ah, eso deberá de esperar un poco. No desesperes, todo a su debido tiempo. Dale oportunidad a esta anécdota, la cual considero es muy importante que sepas antes de empezar con lo que a historia se refiere.

Sucedió en mi último año de escuela. Para ese entonces, ya bordeaba los dieciocho años. Te confieso que yo solía ser un estudiante común. No era maravillosamente brillante, no destacaba en nada, era tan solo un alumno promedio; y esto podía parecer satírico, pero, como lo ha sido toda mi vida, la soledad fue siempre la mejor compañera que pude tener. Ya te lo dije antes, yo no soy para nada un personaje espléndidamente espectacular, solo soy miembro del montón, uno más entre muchos.

Sin embargo, había algo que me diferenciaba del resto…

Podría decirse que siempre fui algo paranoico para algunas cosas, entre ellas, era el tema de la limpieza. Si había algo que podía odiar con toda mi alma, era el polvo y la mugre. Mis enemigos mortales. Por mí que las bacterias se extingan de la faz de la tierra para nunca más existir, pero… tú y yo sabemos que eso es una utopía imposible de realizar.

Aun así, soy un hombre que difícilmente se rinde. Y era por eso que decidí ejercer como ayudantía en los deberes del salón, tanto en el orden y la limpieza del mismo como también el manejo de las llaves para mantenerlo seguro. Oh, sí. Esos malditos microorganismos patógenos no se saldrían con la suya, claro que no. Aparte así mantenía mi mente ocupada, no regresaba a casa tan temprano y así por lo menos no tendría que soportar la existencia de mis ridículos padres, los cuales, yo pienso, jamás les importé.

Debo admitir, haya sido salvación o condena, que gracias a esta serie de sucesos y paranoias, es que se le pudo dar hincapié a este gran cambio que surgió en el transcurso de mi vida. Es decir, el simple hecho de haberla podido conocer…

Era bastante tarde en lo que a los horarios escolares se refiere, la hora pasaba más allá de las siete y media, y el sol estaba pronto a ocultarse. Pero yo, como frecuentaba, debía de esperar a que el salón de mi clase quedase vacío –por las clases de reforzamiento que se efectuaban para los animales de mis compañeros ignorantes–, para poder irme a casa –no es como si yo me quejara en todo caso. De hecho, muchos profesores me decían que me fuera, pero como era de esperarse, yo me negaba rotundamente, ya han de saber por qué–. Aburrido de estar sentado en un mismo sitio al tener un horrendo dolor de culo que ya se hacía notar, sin nada qué hacer, decidí pasear por los ya vacíos pasillos de la escuela. Jugueteaba con el llavero de los salones entre mis dedos, mientras estos soltaban un chirrido metálico como el de un triángulo musical.

Pero un sonido ajeno a mis llaves logró atravesar mis tímpanos y sacarme de mis cavilaciones. No estaba muy seguro, pero por un momento llegué a pensar que alguien estaba viendo una película de terror en algún lugar de la escuela. El silencio otorga, dicen, y gracias a su increíble presencia es que pude predecir lo que más o menos sucedía. Se escuchaban como gritos ahogados y eso me inquietó rápidamente. Agucé mis sentidos un poco más para deducir su procedencia…

¿El tercer piso?

Subí las escaleras tan pronto como pude. Aquel sonido cada vez se oía más cerca, y al parecer, provenía de los salones que se supone debían haber estado cerrados. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la sala en donde aquellos gritos –que en ese minuto ya eran oídos como murmullos–, surgían.

Reconozco que en ese momento un miedo súbito recorrió mi columna. Ya que, no tenía idea de qué podía pasar ahí, ni tampoco sabía quiénes estaban dentro del salón. Aun así, me aventuré, con mi suerte de tener las llaves de conserjería –curioso es que siempre tenga alguna clase de ligamiento con conserjes–, y abrí la puerta de una estocada antes de decidir siquiera arrepentirme.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en lo que veían. Apenas lo había alcanzado asimilar, pero estuve seguro de que lo primero que vi, fue la silueta de un profesor… y alguien más. El salón estaba oscuro y no me permitía ver bien, el sol ya se había escondido para ese entonces.

¿Qué demonios?

Entré en un evidente pánico cuando me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pasaba. Una chica, de rodillas en el suelo, aparentemente traumatizada se hallaba ahí, llorando. Eso fue lo que más me descolocó. Dentro de esos ínfimos segundos en la escena, sus sollozos fueron suficientes como para lograr sacarme más de algún suspiro junto a mi casi paralizado corazón. Por poco y el aire faltó en mis pulmones.

─Maldito asqueroso… ─Fue la única cosa que, según recuerdo, logré articular.

No podría describirlo con certeza, honestamente. Pero sentí que algo en mi sistema se activó. No supe exactamente qué es lo que fue. Quizás por miedo, o tal vez por ira, o el sentido del deber, o todas esas cosas probablemente. Sea lo que haya sido, una especie de clic se dio dentro de mi cerebro y mi cuerpo fue el que tomó protagonismo de lo que ocurrió. Mis puños, horriblemente apretados, se abalanzaron raudamente sobre la mandíbula de ese maldito viejo asqueroso. Creí rompérsela cuando escuché como si una especie de cascarón de huevo se hiciera trizas. El hombre cayó de bruces al suelo, y yo simplemente acudí a patearlo mientras tomé una mesa y se la arrojé en su miserable cara sin darme el lujo de pensar en lo que hacía. Estaba furioso, esa era la verdad.

Todo el bullicio de mi rabia en el salón –quizá por parte de uno que otro grito de ese viejo y los míos–, produjo que más de algún maestro, alumno, personal o lo que sea; arrimara al último piso para detener el seguramente honorable martirio sangriento que debió parecer aquella escenita que me montaba.

Hubo personas, a quienes ya ni recuerdo sus caras, que me detuvieron por los brazos para que intentase tranquilizar mis instintos de ira. Mi respiración se oía errática y el calor junto al sudor de la adrenalina invadía todo mi cuerpo. Optaron por sacarme del lugar, y mientras eso sucedía, mi vista se dirigió a la figura de la muchacha que yacía en el suelo, atemorizada. Pude darme cuenta que en ningún momento giró su rostro para verme –por suerte–.

Ah, ya debes imaginar quién ha de ser esa chica, ¿no? Es evidente de todas formas.

De la manera más poco usual, la conocí a ella.

Eren, Eren Jaeger.

Al tiempo después de ese suceso, me enteré de todo sobre su vida.

Era una muchacha de no más de trece años de edad. Iba en segundo año de secundaria y hacía poco había entrado a mi escuela. Ninguna persona iría a pensar que esa clase de sucesos viviría esa pobre chica siendo apenas una alumna nueva. No hasta que un vejete cuarentón, condenado profesor de ciencias, entrara en acción para arruinarle la vida. Nada cuestionaba ese acto tan carnal y despreciable por parte de un maestro, pero tampoco se podía negar, que para la edad que tenía Eren en ese entonces, ella no aparentaba la edad de una chica en plena pubertad. Por alguna razón, ella se desarrolló mucho más rápido que el resto de sus compañeras de clase. Además de su incuestionable belleza que dejaba a más de algún hombre con la boca abierta durante el día, incluyéndome a mí. Lo admito, soy digno de lanzar todas las piedras que quieran.

Tengo una especie de vacío mental respecto a cuándo fue el momento en el que exactamente comencé a fijarme en Eren. Pero fue más o menos en las fechas en las que ella regresó a la escuela después de aquel incidente. He de suponer que tal vez estuvo en alguna especie de rehabilitación psicológica, o un procesamiento judicial respecto a ese profesor abusador –del cual nunca más se supo, en realidad–, o algo así. No estoy muy seguro. El punto es que, luego de su retorno, por más extraño que sea, la reconocí –ni tan extraño en realidad, su belleza era demasiado notoria, pero no me quejo de ello para nada–. En ese momento, creo yo, recibí el flechazo más grande de mi vida. Con solo mirar su fino cabello castaño contra el viento y su rostro, indudablemente puro y angelical que me hechizó por completo, me di cuenta que me enamoré a primera vista.

Está bien, un tipo grande como yo persiguiendo a una muchachita de apenas trece años de edad, ¿es en serio?

Bueno, las cosas en algunas ocasiones son imposibles de evitar. Nadie puede negarse a sus sentimientos. Es como si le dijera al sol que no saliera nunca más de su escondite todas las mañanas, es imposible. A no ser que estuviese nublado o el sol mágicamente se apagara, pero eso ya es otro tema.

Retomando el punto inicial, de alguna forma, entré en la necesidad de saber de ella casi todos los días. Pero ojo, esto no fue de un día para otro. Ciertamente, las cosas empezaron porque, por esas grandes coincidencias de la vida, comencé a toparme con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé qué diablos se pasaba por mi mente en ese entonces, pero tan pronto la veía, yo optaba por ocultarme de su presencia.

¿Qué crees que habrá sido? ¿Tonterías de la juventud, quizás?

Cada vez que podía, en los ratos de descanso, por ejemplo, desde las ventanas del establecimiento, la veía sentada con sus dos amistades. Una muchacha de rasgos asiáticos, de cabellera oscura y piel nívea, junto a un chiquillo de corte de cabello bastante peculiar y ridículo para mi gusto. Sé que es malo burlarse de las personas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que su cabeza parecía un hongo rubio viviente. Normalmente se quedaban descansando en el pasto de la escuela, debajo de un árbol, cerca de la cancha de fútbol y baloncesto. Otras veces se sentaban en las bancas del patio trasero, y otras tantas, se dedicaban a pasear por los pasillos hasta que sonase el timbre. En esos momentos, yo me dedicaba a seguirla –¿Desde cuándo? No lo recuerdo la verdad–. De un momento a otro, comencé a estar ahí, presente en su vida, sin que ella lo supiera. Me hice parte de su sombra, siempre observando su silueta desde atrás. Su cabellera danzante en su espalda, decorada siempre con alguna media cola, por unos instantes pensaba emitía luz propia; y sus caderas, la manera en la que ella las balanceaba, realmente me volvían loco.

Sin embargo, además de seguirla por su belleza fulminante como el fiel hombre baboso que pude ser, por alguna razón, lo hacía con ese sentimiento de protección. Diariamente me preguntaba "Ella es muy linda, ¿Y si alguien más quiere hacerle daño? ¿Y si otra persona la tiene en la mira? ¿Y si corre peligro cuando camina sola en la calle? ¿Y si la persigue algún tipo con malas intenciones? ¿Cómo estará ahora? ¿Estará bien? ¿Sus más cercanos son seguros para ella? ¿Y si vuelve a pasar lo que le ocurrió?" Esas y seguramente muchas incógnitas más se instalaban a invadir mi mente, una y otra vez.

Y como siempre, sin ser capaz de abandonar mi mega paranoia –ya sea por amor ciego, sobreprotección, instinto masculino, o lo que sea–, como pan de cada día, decidí hacer lo que muy pocos hacen en verdad. Dedicar mi vida a una persona…

Es así como todo comenzó…

¿Ves que te dije que no era gran cosa mi motivo de cuidarla? Hay cosas en esta vida que no tienen una explicación tan predilecta. Simplemente suceden... y sólo necesitas entender, que yo elegí amar su vida más que la mía propia. ¿Por qué fue así? Fácil. Porque la vida así es, y siempre será, de todas las maneras posibles, un conjunto de elecciones. Y eso es justo lo que yo hice.

Después de salir de la escuela, ni creas que la historia llegó hasta ahí. Pues como verás, mi extraña fijación por querer protegerla, fue siendo cada vez frecuente. Creciendo día a día, sin parar.

Jamás me especialicé en nada, ni siquiera estudié en alguna universidad. Eso me era un estorbo, me quitaba tiempo para cuidarla. Mi vida había pasado a segundo plano, ahora sólo quería velar por su seguridad. Tan solo entre trabajos y trabajos, y más trabajos –y una que otra ayuda económica por parte de mis padres, pues mal estatus social no teníamos, es solo que a ellos realmente les importaba un carajo qué fuera de mi vida–, poco a poco fui construyendo mi vida en un completo escudo para ella. Sólo para ella.

Es curioso cómo los años son capaces de pasar en un suspiro. No alcanzamos a percatarnos hasta que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… bastante. Un día eres un bebé, y al otro ya debes estar cepillando tu placa dental, qué ironía. Algo parecido me sucedió a mí –no, no soy un anciano, tengo apenas veintiséis para que lo sepas y no caigas en coma–. Estuve ahí, muchos años… Ocho largos años para ser precisos, velando por ella.

Todos los días.

Y hasta el día de hoy, eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

Y es por eso que ahora, regresamos a ese tan esperado y frío día lunes. En donde, en aquellos tiempos, una nueva puerta se abriría –sin saber si fue para mí fortuna o desgracia–. Me dirigiría directamente a pasar una nueva etapa de mi vida, algo que la perturbaría en su rol en cuanto a mi monótona preocupación por ella. No sabía hasta en ese entonces, que muchas cosas cambiarían. Las cosas no siempre pueden ser eternas, se ha dicho por ahí. Pues en algún punto, debe existir un cambio en el rumbo de aquellas, algo que las afloje y haga que la recta se desvíe de dirección.

Ahora, si quieres, te invito a saberlo. Te hago los honores de tener el privilegio de conocer, desde la mejor posición posible, esta extravagante historia que te hará saber cómo las cosas pueden darse vueltas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin que nosotros, a veces, lo queramos.

Es aquí, desde donde la verdadera historia comienza… cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal del gran edificio de la agencia, como el buen hombre invisible que soy y siempre he sido, en donde te enterarás de todo.

Cuando llegué, nadie se percató de mí. Apostaba que ni siquiera sabían quién era yo. Pero al fin y al cabo, eso me era irrelevante, pues después de todo, para mí ellos tampoco existían, eran solo siluetas del montón. Había una única persona que me importaba, y esa era Eren. Aquella chiquilla de ojos color agua cristalina junto a un brillante esmeralda, que encandilaban mi ser, y que de algún modo, me hacían sentir vivo.

Aquella que, de alguna forma, me hizo hacer cosas que jamás pensé haría.

Así que, acompáñame... te lo diré. Te contaré cómo fue que mi mundo logró dar un giro inesperado, y prontamente ella se hizo parte de mi vida, más allá de mirarla a la distancia, cual luna desde la tierra girando frente a ella, como siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Y esto ha sido, ven, te invito a seguir más.

¿Quieres seguir con esta historia?

* * *

Hola. Aquí Carol reportándose. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, he de decir que no soy muy fanática del Fem!Eren, en realidad (arriba el yaoi Riren, yey) x'D Pero… cuando comencé a pensar en esta historia, dentro de mi loca cabeza en realidad, me pareció más atractivo hacerlo con una Eren más bonita y femenina (apreciación personal mía). Y no pude evitarlo. Sólo espero le den una oportunidad. Es una historia corta, consta de más o menos... cinco capítulos. Además, me pareció divertido experimentar con este estilo narrativo usando a Levi. Pues, este estilo fue inspirado en un curioso libro que me atrajo como nunca a leerlo, llamado "Demonio de Libro" de Clive Barker. Honestamente, el genero de ese libro es bastante contradictorio al que ahora yo estoy tratando. Pero bueno... La fusión entre Dumas y Barker me dio esto como resultado(?). Cosas que pasan.

Esta historia se la dedico a **Nelliel L. Smith**, quien se entusiasmó con la idea de esta historia a pesar de que tampoco es seguidora del gender bender XD. Y a **Dina García**, a quien le hablé de la trama y colapsó. Agradecimientos especiales a **Panquequito **por apoyarme con esta historia y revisar mis errores burros (gracias, linda ;w; Esta historia también es para ti ;D). Y por supuesto, a todo aquel que decida leerla.

¿Qué les pareció? Sugerencias, acotaciones, críticas, apreciaciones, tomates y cebollas son bien recibidas.

Saludos.

Edit: Le cambié el título a último momento... lo siento(? Es que no me convencía del todo el primero. Pero será lo único que cambie XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Parejas: **Levi x Fem!Eren / Jean x Fem!Eren (leve)

**Advertencias:** No por el momento.

* * *

**La Sombra de una Flor**

**II**

_Recuerda que..._

_Por favor, recuerda que..._

_Aunque las sombras trataran de mantener_

_Nuestros corazones lejos para siempre_

_Aquello nunca se hizo realidad_

_Mi amor estaba dentro de ti_

Ahí estaba otra vez. Apenas atravesaba la puerta, y él me veía como si yo fuera alguna clase de deidad. Su rostro se negaba a soltar esa expresión parca y distante de sus músculos faciales, pero su mirada era tan notoria como un destello. Yo sabía que por dentro, para él, era un verdadero alivio poder verme otra vez. No era nada sorprendente que a estas alturas me volviera a pasar; en realidad, esto había sucedido tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las ocasiones en las que él, nuevamente, lograba hallar mi paradero.

Los hombres algunas veces son ingenuos, creyendo que nosotras no nos damos cuenta de sus movimientos. Pero la realidad es otra, las mujeres somos detallistas, y somos capaces de encontrar todas las agujas de un pajar que podamos. Él era un ingenuo… uno que me conmovía.

Él no lo sabía, de eso estaba segura. Pero yo, durante todo ese tiempo, había intentado disimularlo. Era una cosa de tan solo unos ínfimos segundos. Tan pronto él soltaba la manilla y se daba media vuelta para —evidentemente— verme, nuestras miradas se cruzaban, y luego, se desviaban de dirección para nunca más encontrarse hasta el día siguiente. Era en ese corto lapsus de tiempo en el que podía apreciar su cara, como una forma de almacenar en mi memoria todo rastro de su ser con tal de no olvidarme de él, teniendo la sensación de estar viendo un haz de luz intenso.

Pero decir que él era como una luz es algo contradictorio. Porque la verdad, si te pones a pensar en ello detenidamente, él era más como una sombra que se resguardaba bajo mis pies. Se mantenía oculto bajo de ella, como si se tratase de algún manto nocturno que a la vez brillaba con sus estrellas. Por eso era capaz de verlo, su luz en la oscuridad de alguna forma irradiaba por su presencia, una extrañamente pura y sincera. Por ello ya no tenía miedo tampoco, hacía mucho tiempo que ese sentimiento había dejado de ser el cruel protagonista de mis sentidos. Llegué a pensar que él se había hecho parte de mi propia sombra, pues las veces que no lo veía, sentía un vacío bajo mis pies, como si el camino en mi vida se hiciera más pesado y algo importante me hiciese falta.

Todo lo que sentía por él era paz. Yo lo sabía, era consciente de que con él estaría protegida. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Desde cuándo él se había vuelto una parte tan íntima de mi ser siendo que apenas lo conocía? Con suerte y apenas sabía su nombre.

Levi.

Puedes llamarle como quieras, intuición femenina, o quizás también ingenuidad. Sin embargo, sin darme cuenta, en algún momento me había creado una clase de impresión respecto a él, una nítida y clara imagen sobre lo que él me mostraba y aparentaba. Su destello de luz en la oscuridad brillaba como las luciérnagas en una velada nocturna. Por esa justa razón, llegué a ponerle un apodo a ese hombre. Sólo yo lo llamaba así, y nadie más que yo sabía de su existencia.

Una sombra y a la vez una luz, como un ángel guardián que me brindaba su amparo desde las penumbras. Un verdadero Ángel Sombrío.

Todo este tiempo me había preguntado ¿Por qué fui yo a quien eligió? ¿Por qué dedicaba tanto tiempo de su propia vida en querer protegerme? ¿Por qué ese solitario ángel se esmeraba tanto en desgastar sus alas por mí, cuando yo era una completa extraña para él? Muchas veces me hice esos mismos cuestionamientos, pero jamás llegué a una respuesta concreta. Motivo alguno no hallaba, y eso me desconcertaba. Él sencillamente lo hacía, sin esperar nada a cambio. Siempre pensé, que si él hubiese querido algo de mí en su recompensa, lo habría pedido hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Pero no, nada. Él no quería nada, sólo ansiaba mi bienestar por sobre el de sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de persona haría algo por nada? Eso no tenía sentido. Él me observaba desde la oscuridad, día tras día. Y lo más curioso de ello, es que yo me acostumbré a su sombra.

Desde _aquel _día hasta hoy, siempre había sido así.

Probablemente él piense que jamás me di cuenta, pero yo siempre supe quién era él. Esa vez, en el cual mi mente se niega a recordar con claridad, pero que lamentablemente existió. Donde mi cuerpo se paraliza y mi alma se congela del miedo. Y precisamente, por aquel profesor quien fue el causante de todas esas inseguridades que me carcomían día y noche. Aquella vez donde, por primera vez en mi vida, sentí el peor de los temores recorrer mis venas. Jamás había pensado que en algún momento podría llegar a sentirme tan débil y vulnerable como nunca antes lo había experimentado. Tal y como si mi cuerpo se tratase de una muñeca de trapo, lista para ser usada y desechada. Hasta que él apareció, y regresó a mí toda esperanza y sueños que de un momento a otro pude haber perdido de por vida…

Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones repentinamente. Volteé para mirar. Marco, mi productor, me hacía señas para darme las indicaciones necesarias para la próxima sesión, y prontamente pasara directamente al camerino a cambiarme. Se veía realmente divertido con esa corbata de Mickey Mouse que le apretaba el cuello y su cuadernillo cuyas hojas ya estaban desbordándose, estaba algo atareado y nervioso. Y yo comprendía perfectamente por qué. No había mucho tiempo que perder, la sesión fotográfica iba a comenzar y yo debía ir rápidamente a prepararme.

Me senté frente al espejo del tocador, encontrando mi rostro ser reflejado en el gran mural cristalino, como si fuese un río de agua pura. Hacía poco me había cambiado de agencia, pero debía admitir que me enamoré de ese espejo desde la primera vez que lo vi. Era amplio y nítido, bastante para mi gusto. Tenía una especie de terminaciones curvilíneas que decoraban las orillas como serpientes doradas, y eran adornadas a la vez por pequeños haces de luz intenso. Pero la parte ornamental no era lo principal que me hacía sentirme plena y tranquila. Sino que, el espejo de por sí, por su debido gran tamaño, me daba la sensación de estar dentro de un camerino inmenso y espacioso. Siempre me habían gustado los lugares grandes, preferentemente abiertos y al aire libre. Me consideraba una persona que gustaba de la libertad, y sinceramente, para mí, los lugares cerrados no eran mi fuerte. Aquellos me hacían sentir ahogada y sin aliento, cual jaula de un nido insipiente de pájaros. Además, el contraste de colores que tenía la habitación hacía un juego de luces suaves y llamativas. El ambiente era cómodo y acogedor, por lo que no me arrepentía para nada haber dejado mi anterior trabajo por este nuevo.

Prontamente saludé a mi sublime y magnífica maquilladora, Christa Renz. Una muchacha pequeñita que destilada ternura por esos grandes ojos profundos color cielo, semejantes a las puertas del paraíso, quienes respondían con una sonrisa enternecedora. Ella siempre hacía un gran trabajo con el maquillaje. Me gustaba decirle que lo que ella sabía hacer con sus manos no era más que mera magia, una verdadera hechicera en el arte del mundo de los cosméticos. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero francamente yo no debía preocuparme de los resultados cuando ella tocaba mi rostro. Confiaba en que Christa volvería a impresionarme con su magia.

—¿Con qué conjuro me vas a sorprender esta vez? —pregunté curiosa y sonriente. —Estoy impaciente por saberlo.

Christa me miró con su tan característico semblante enternecedor, y contestó:

—Eso depende —aclaró—. El tema de hoy no es demasiado complejo. A decir verdad es uno bastante común y se ha llevado a cabo antes. Pero sé que nunca deberé de bajar la guardia por más simples que sean las cosas. —Sonrió peinándose uno de sus mechones dorados con sus finos dedos —Sabes que mi trabajo he de hacerlo con el corazón.

—Y es por eso que te adoro tanto —confesé—. Sé que te esmeras mucho en ello.

La pequeña rubia curvó sus labios con algo de vergüenza y timidez. Esos gestos enternecedores hacían que se me ablandara el corazón como un verdadero almohadón de plumas. Sólo Christa había logrado conmoverme de esa forma con su sola presencia.

—Supongo ya han de haberte informado de qué se trata —dijo ella de pronto, cambiando radicalmente el tema que yo estaba segura, la cohibía. Más adorable no podía ser.

—En realidad no —confesé —. Sólo recién y ahora acabo de llegar.

—Entonces te lo digo. El tema de hoy es "El Lago de los Cisnes". No conozco los detalles, pero se supone es una sesión para la revista "Retro Star", la cual quiere realizar una entrevista contigo por la fama que has comenzado a tener hasta ahora en tu carrera del modelaje. Ya sabes, has crecido muy rápido en este último tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Me exalté, atónita —¿Una entrevista? ¿Cómo nadie me lo había dicho?

—Probablemente Marco te vaya a informar sobre eso más tarde. Ya sabes cómo es él…

—¿Pero una entrevista? Oh, por dios. De sólo saberlo, ya se me revuelve el estómago. —Me tiré contra el respaldo de la silla, consternada. No es como si nunca hubiese dado una entrevista antes, pero honestamente, jamás había sido una experta en ello.

—Lo harás bien —aseguró, intentando sacarme de mi evidente pánico —, después de todo eres una modelo ejemplar y te desenvuelves muy bien con eso.

—Pero sabes que no me gusta…

—Descuida —Rio suavemente —, si te lo propones, verás que esa entrevista durará menos que un suspiro. Además, todo depende de la aprobación de nuestro director.

—Que yo estoy segura dará el visto bueno… —suspiré pesadamente.

—Pero las cosas no serán malas si es así. Todo lo contrario —señaló con entusiasmo—, considéralo como una buena oportunidad para surgir y llegar hasta la cima. Con eso podrás alcanzar el triunfo que te mereces. Te harás verdaderamente famosa y tus admiradores, más el público en general te aplaudirá. Serás toda una celebridad.

—Es precisamente lo que yo ahora quiero evitar… —dije de pronto.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó, sorprendida.

—Es que… digamos que últimamente he tenido "ciertos" problemas con eso a lo que llamamos "admiradores".

—¿Tienes un acosador?

—Algo parecido.

—¿Por qué no lo reportas a la agencia y a la policía? Debes ser cuidadosa, Eren. Esa clase de personas son bastante peligrosas, más que los paparazis.

—Lo sé, pero… quiero creer que no es "_él_" la persona que está detrás, sino _otro_.

—¿_Él_? ¿_Otro_? —Las facciones de Christa dibujaban una clara confusión en el rostro.

Pero antes de que alcanzase a responderle algo más, el sonido estridente de la puerta ser abierta nos sacó a las dos de nuestras cavilaciones, dejándonos con el corazón desbocado. Marco ingresó cual alma en pena al camerino, pidiéndome casi con súplicas que fuera —por favor— a prepararme de una vez. Pobre, apenas estaba comenzando el día y ya se le veía horriblemente agotado. Su corbata desaliñada, probablemente por el calor, lo dejaba en evidencia.

Bien, no podía seguir retrasándome, era hora de trabajar.

El día había pasado tan rápido, que ni cuenta me había dado cuando ya vi caer la noche. Claramente había sido un exhaustivo día, pero también divertido y provechoso. Estaba satisfecha, finalmente había logrado hacerme una fiel amiga de la cámara sin hundirme en los nervios antes de tiempo. Obviamente aún me quedaba camino por recorrer para llegar a perfeccionarme mejor, pero nada se comparaba a mis indudables comienzos como novata, cuando apenas podía usar zapatos de tacón sin tropezarme y quedar cegada por el flash como si me hubiesen hipnotizado. Sonreí por eso, pues me hacía sentir orgullosa de donde estaba y lo que había logrado en ese momento.

Antes de salir de la agencia, saqué mi teléfono móvil para hacer una llamada. Sin embargo, antes de poder marcar cualquier número, tenía un mensaje de texto en la bandeja de entrada. Era de mi novio, el cual contenía lo siguiente:

De: _Mi amor idiota._

14-07-20XX 07:38 PM.

Mensaje: _Hubo problemas con los inútiles de la productora por lo que no podré irme contigo hoy, lo siento. No me esperes, vete a casa. No quiero que te congeles para que después te resfríes y parezcas una bolsa de mocos, iugh. PD: No seas odiosa y haz lo que te digo. Con amorodio, Jean._

Bolsa de mocos…

Solté un aire pesado de la boca. No se podía hacer nada, pero no podía evitar sentirme entristecida. Sabía que él estaba dando lo mejor en su trabajo, por lo que decidí contestarle para darle ánimos.

Para: _Mi amor idiota_

14-07-20XX 07:40 PM.

Mensaje:_ Jódete, bastardo._

De acuerdo, probablemente no era para nada sutil a la hora de dar ánimos, ni tampoco la indicada para eso. Nuevamente mi móvil vibró por otro mensaje entrante, ciertamente no había tardado nada en responder.

De: _Mi amor idiota._

14-07-20XX 07:41 PM.

Mensaje: _Sé que te ha faltado tener sexo, por eso estás así 1313. _

Rasmillé los dientes con furia, marcando las teclas fuertemente como si llegase a romper el pobre aparato inocente.

Para: _Mi amor idiota_

14-07-20XX 07:42 PM.

Mensaje:_ Deja de perder el tiempo en pensar en sexo y dedícate a trabajar, sexópata engreído._

Y otro mensaje recibido.

De: _Mi amor idiota._

14-07-20XX 07:43 PM.

Mensaje: _A la orden, bruja amargada del demonio. PD: En serio te falta sexo._

Jean realmente era un odioso cuando quería serlo, así como yo. Por algo compatibilizábamos tan bien a la hora de lidiar con esta fructuosa y a la vez extraña relación. Quizá gracias a eso es que además era posible tener forjada una confianza tan eficaz y sin secretos de por medio. Pues nuestro mundo se construía a base de eso desde que nos conocimos, creando una unión tan trasparente a partir de un amor íntimo y sincero —tal vez demasiado—, a pesar de los insultos, los cuales eran pan de cada día.

Gracias a pequeños "incidentes" que hace algún tiempo había comenzado a tener debido a mi aparente fama creciente, los viajes de regreso a casa los hacía en una Van para evitar conflictos que pusieran en riesgo mi integridad personal. Jean me acompañaba a casa para mayor seguridad y tener algo tiempo para nosotros. Ya que, nuestros tan ajetreados días nos reducían el tiempo libre por montones —él era un modelo también, de una agencia cercana a la mía—, y por ende, momentos para darnos un respiro. Pero como esta vez no fue posible tener compañía, escogí ser llevada a casa en un automóvil que sola. No era como si fuese la típica mujer "damisela en peligro", yo podía tener mi propio carácter del demonio si me lo proponía. Sabía defenderme sola si algo ocurría, pero la constante incertidumbre de no saber quién andaba detrás de todo este embrollo me tenía preocupada.

Durante el día había optado por hacerle caso a Christa e informar a la agencia sobre este problema, y dar un reporte policial. De esta forma, podría tener también algún respaldo que me ayudase a encontrar al causante de los malos ratos que me había hecho pasar. Y es que hace algunas cuantas semanas, tanto en el buzón de mi casa, debajo de la puerta de entrada, luego Facebook, mi correo electrónico y en mi propio teléfono, había recibido ciertos mensajes que llegaban a poner de los nervios. Era extraño, ridículo y hasta molesto. La mayoría de las veces indicando hechos de mi vida privada.

Después de pasar unos cuantos días desde el inicio la investigación del caso, se presentó un acontecimiento que no me esperaba para nada. Aquel día le dio paso a una oportunidad insólita en mi vida… llegar a conocer a mi Ángel Guardián.

Entrando a mi casa, el buzón contenía un sinnúmero de cartas, todas sin ningún remitente. No me atreví a sacarlas, mucho menos abrirlas. Era mejor entregarle eso a la policía para el desarrollo de la investigación. A pesar de que no había demasiada evidencia ni procesos penales demasiado severos para este tipo de casos, me dejaron en claro que harían lo posible por mantenerme en protección. Muchas ocasiones había oído el peligro de las cartas de esa clase.

Cartas bomba…

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi cartera y rápidamente revisé. Era un mensaje cuyo número mi teléfono no era capaz de reconocer como tal.

De: _Número Desconocido._

14-07-20XX 08:12 PM.

Mensaje: _Qué mala eres, ¿por qué no recogiste las cartas que con tanto cariño escribí para ti?_

Mis rodillas flaquearon y fueron atraídas por la gravedad en un instante producto de mi sorpresa. ¿Cómo supo lo que había hecho? ¿Acaso me había estado observando cuando me bajé de la van? No, eso era imposible. Primera vez en todo este tiempo que me sucedía algo así. Yo era precavida y siempre miraba a mis alrededores antes de bajarme. Estaba segura no había alma alguna en la calle en el momento en que lo hice.

¿Entonces… cómo?

Otro mensaje recibí.

De: _Número Desconocido._

14-07-20XX 08:14 PM.

Mensaje: _¿Acaso no te importan tus admiradores secretos? ¿O es que crees que intento hacerte daño? Anda, no te preocupes. No son cartas bomba ni nada parecido, puedes estar tranquila. Ve y ábrelas. _

Tragué un horrendo miedo por la garganta. Era como si ese sujeto me leyera la mente. Mi corazón retumbaba sonoramente hasta en las sienes y mi móvil casi se me resbala de las manos. No estaba segura de salir afuera a exponerme más de la cuenta. Mis piernas ni siquiera me respondían.

Sin embargo, la cobardía era la última cosa que tenía en mi lista de opciones. Pero no sabía qué era peor, si salir o no.

Nuevamente un mensaje.

De: _Número Desconocido._

14-07-20XX 08:15 PM.

Mensaje: _Te recomiendo que salgas. No querrás romperle el corazón a un querido fan tuyo, ¿o sí? _

Maldición… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Llamar a Jean? ¿La policía? Debía admitir que tenía miedo. El tipo sabía de mis movimientos y cualquier acto erróneo recaería en un desenlace fatal. Me sentía acorralada, pues me tenían en la mira. Por un momento llegué a pensar lo peor. Comencé a sospechar de _él_. Y eso me aterró más que cualquier cosa. Le daba paso a una serie de arrepentimientos por no haberlo delatado antes…

¿Acaso mi Ángel Sombrío había caído y había optado de mostrarme sus verdaderas intenciones? No, no podía creerlo. Y en realidad, no quería. Temía decepcionarme de él. Me había cuidado desde siempre, y no me cuadraba el simple hecho de haber dedicado parte de su vida a velar por mi seguridad para luego… ¿traicionarme? No, eso era netamente imposible.

Opté por llamar a mi novio, quien tampoco había podido acompañarme ese día y pedirle ayuda urgente. Pero antes de alcanzar a si quiera marcar el número, otro mensaje me tomó desprevenida.

De: _Número Desconocido._

14-07-20XX 08:26 PM.

Mensaje: _No intentes nada y haz lo que te digo. _

Ese tipo me estaba viendo desde algún lado. Cerré todas las cortinas de la casa y me dirigí al baño a mojarme la cara. Esto no podía estar pasando, claro que no.

De: _Número Desconocido._

14-07-20XX 08:32 PM.

Mensaje: _Qué precavida eres, pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Esperaré a que salgas, estoy ansioso a que me leas lo que te dediqué con tanto esmero._

Estaba loco, completamente loco. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Entré en un pánico atroz mientras sentía como si mi estómago era apuñalado por los nervios. No hallaba qué hacer, ni por donde huir. Todo parecía ser un callejón sin salida.

Aun con mi estupefacción y miedo al corriente, finalmente me digné a salir otra vez después de darme cuenta que ninguna otra cosa podría hacer, consciente del peligro latente sobre mí. Giré la manilla con vacilación, respirando enfáticamente como si se me fuese a acabar el oxígeno. Sudaba frío y creí poder desmayarme en cualquier momento producto del terror.

Al abrir la puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa sobre lo que me encontré a primera vista. El corazón se exaltó en mi pecho cuando un carro policial se encontraba estacionado en frente de mi casa, sus luces parpadeantes me cegaban la visión.

No entendía qué sucedía, pero de alguna manera me sentí aliviada.

Uno de los policías me miró detenidamente, hablando con uno de sus compañeros y se acercó a la entrada. Yo salí inmediatamente, seguramente con un signo de interrogación estampado en mi rostro.

—Buenas noches, ¿Aquí vive a señorita Eren Jaeger? —habló un hombre alto, de voz muy grave y cabello negro.

—S-soy yo… ¿Qué sucede?—contesté temerosa, con mi alma pendiendo de un hilo.

—Soy el detective Nicolás Colton, de la Policía Estacionaria de Investigaciones. Hemos venido para informarle que hemos atrapado a un sospechoso acerca de la denuncia efectuada hace unos días atrás acerca de…

—¿Un acosador? —pregunté atónita—¿Acaso lo atraparon?

—Exactamente —respondió con calma—. Necesitamos que se acerque a la 34° comisaría de la policía para ir a hacer un reconocimiento. ¿De casualidad le suena el nombre Levi Ackerman?

Pensé unos momentos antes de responder. Seguramente por la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, me olvidé de su nombre. Creo eso es lo más estúpido que me pudo haber pasado en ese día.

—No la verdad.

—De acuerdo. Sin embargo, ahora requerimos que se dirija a la comisaría lo más pronto posible. Probablemente ahí sea capaz de recordarlo.

El carro policial llegó justo a tiempo e inmediatamente arrimé a mi destino olvidándome de todo el terror que había pasado momentos atrás. Cuando ingresé al recinto, fui llevada a una sala en donde, detrás de un vidrio polarizado, era posible ver la figura de un hombre siendo interrogado. Y al verlo… pude notar una familiaridad que me hizo desorbitar los ojos. Mi corazón sufrió un revuelco inesperado.

Sabía quién era él.

Levi…

Ahí fue cuando lo recordé.

Mi Ángel Sombrío, por primera vez, me mostraría sus alas negras.

* * *

Estoy muy feliz que esta historia haya tenido buena aceptación. Ya que... el gender bender no es algo tan fácil. Para quienes son fieles al yaoi, lo comprenderán(?). En fin, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Saludos.

pd: Kaon-chan, Judala y Sinali FTW! (?)


End file.
